


Secrets

by Between_A_Dream



Series: The Taglarin Mythic BuffyVerse [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_A_Dream/pseuds/Between_A_Dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara is reluctant to tell Dawn about her relationship with Willow, even with Willow's assurance that she will be completely supportive. Will they even get a chance to explain? Or will Dawn find out on her own? Set at the end of 5x02.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Dawn always loved it when Willow visited. She loved it even more when the red haired girl brought her friend Tara. They seemed like they were almost always together, so that became something that occurred often. She loved it most when they were the ones who offered to watch her when Buffy went out on patrol. They always managed to make the night pass by so much quicker, and she loved hanging out with them. They didn't treat her like a child. They didn't look at her like Buffy did, as just some annoying teenager that needed protection from every little thing that happened to jump out and yell "Boo!"

That night just happened to be one of the nights when the slayer was going out, and Dawn was thrilled when she found out that Willow was going to watch her, and promised to bring Tara along. She almost threw herself down the stairs when she heard the doorbell, but her enthusiasm was quickly killed when she opened the door to reveal not the pair of witches she'd been expecting and instead Riley, carrying in his arms a bag of weapons. She sighed and let him inside.

"Buffy! Riley's here!" she called out.

"Nice to see you Dawn," he smiled, and she gave a small smile back. She liked Riley. He was nice and he helped her sister a lot on patrol. She didn't know much about him though. Just that he was... Well, just that he was Riley. Nice, sweet, dating-her-sister Riley.

Dawn plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV as Buffy made her way downstairs.

"Alright Dawn, Willow and Tara will be here any minute," the blonde informed her. Smiling, the teenager sat up and waited with anticipation, blocking out the chatter going on between Buffy and Riley as they planned for the night's patrol. A knock at the door only made the teenager's smile widen.

"Knock knock! I come bearing gifts from Jewish Santa! AKA store bought cookies with waaaaaay too much sugar!" Willow's voice echoed loudly through the living room as she walked inside, sure enough carrying four large boxes of iced sugar cookies, Tara following her inside with a nervous smile on her face.

"Cookies? Really?" Buffy looked at the witches with slight disapproval, but she couldn't help smiling at the look the two women gave her.

"Oh Buffy, come on! It's not like it's a school night or anything! Besides, you act like they're all for her! If you think I'm not eating half of these myself you've got another thing coming," the ginger Wiccan laughed cheerfully and Dawn ran over, throwing her arms around the older woman. She then moved to Tara, hugging her tightly as well.

"How have you been Dawnie?" she asked, smiling down at the teenager.

"I've been good, but I miss you guys!" she giggled.

"We miss you too, I'm glad you're excited," the blonde Wiccan grinned as she was led by the younger girl into the living room by her hand.

"Ok Riley and I are outta here, just... Promise me that you guys will make sure that she stays out of trouble?" Buffy questioned as she threw a coat on over her shirt. It wasn't that she didn't trust her closest friend or her girlfriend, but they always seemed to let Dawn get away with a little more than anyone else would.

"I solemnly swear by all things fuzzy and bright," the red head promised with a grin, then looked at her thoughtfully. "And by trouble... Does that include magic?" she asked hopefully, but by the look the slayer gave her she knew without words that magic was still off limits. "Come on Buff, she really wants to learn!" the auburn haired witch pouted.

"And she can. Just not tonight. Soon, I promise. But not tonight," the blonde instructed.

"Alright alright, I get it, still a no no with the witchy stuff for Dawnie. Now go do some slaying, Sunnydale needs its vamps dusted and its demons axed," Willow giggled, smiling as her best friend rolled her eyes with an amused sigh.

"I'll be back later. Be good Dawn, I love you," the slayer hugged her sister briefly and made her way out the door with Riley on her heels, leaving the three women alone in the Summers' household.

"Did you ask her?" the teenager asked Willow hopefully.

"I did, and it's still a no. She's not willing to let you do any magic yet," the red haired witch apologized, feeling her heart sink as she watched the hope drain from Dawn's eyes "But she did promise soon!" the older woman tried to restore the light to her eyes, but she knew it didn't help much by the weak smile Dawn returned.

"And hey, we can still have fun without magic, right?" Tara smiled warmly and wrapped an arm around the younger girl who nodded and gave a small smile back. Willow took a seat next to her girlfriend and she almost took her hand, but then she remembered that Dawn was sitting there and managed to stop herself.

She kept forgetting that the teenager wasn't yet aware of their relationship being more than friendship. It wasn't that she wanted to keep it from her, but she really didn't know what the reaction would be, and she knew Tara would be more upset if it didn't go well. Instead, she simply gave her lover a knowing smile and watched with amusement as the blonde tried not to blush.

"So Dawn, what should we do? I don't know about you, but I happen to be in the mood to play some Chinese checkers," with a smirk from the witch the teenager nodded eagerly and ran up the stairs quickly to fetch the game, leaving the two witches alone, laughing after her.

* * *

Half an hour later, no one had yet won the intense race between the three playing. Tara was in the lead with only four of her pieces left to reach the home corner, followed by Dawn with six, and Willow in last with seven. The auburn haired Wiccan was staring at the board intensely, carefully playing out different scenarios and moves in her head.

"Hey Willow? You do know that staring won't make the pieces move right? I mean, you probably could if you wanted to, but you're slowing the game down," Dawn giggled, watching the older woman snap out of her trans.

"Oh hush you, I'm working on it. It's all about strategy, something neither of you know anything about," she snapped but an amused grin played on her lips.

"Says the one who's losing," the young brunette across from her teased. Rolling her eyes, Willow carefully picked up a green piece, then shook her head and set it back down. Then she picked up another and again set it back down, repeating the process twice more.

"Willow, if you take any longer the color will be faded before you actually decide where you want to move next," Tara giggled with Dawn.

"Well while you plan for your next move I'm going to run up to the bathroom," the teenager chuckled and took off up the stairs.

"Then maybe we can actually eat some of those cookies when you get back," Willow winked as she looked up after the brunette and smiled at her girlfriend. She waited until Dawn was completely out of sight and she heard the door to the bathroom close before the opportunity to plant a gentle kiss on her lips. She could tell by the way Tara didn't kiss her back that she was uncomfortable and she sighed. She pulled away to gaze into the blue pools, holding an apology, that she loved so much.

"Baby, it's ok, but I think... I think we should tell her," the red haired girl stroked her lover's hair out of her face.

"No! W-Willow I... I just... I'm n-not ready to deal with Dawn h-ha-hating me if... If she..." the blonde Wiccan trailed off, letting her blue eyes drop as a few tears formed in them.

"Sweetie, Dawn isn't going to hate you. She loves you," Willow pressed a kiss to the other witch's forehead.

"But I feel like... L-Like we're manipulating her... Making her like me before we tell her... Like it's not fair that we let her like me before dropping this on her. And I'm j-just... I'm so nervous, " she whispered.

"Baby listen, I promise you. Dawn will not be upset. Honestly? She's probably going to be thrilled, because it just means she can see you more. She does look up to you, you know," Willow gave her lover a sympathetic smile and pulled her into a kiss. Tara smiled softly and felt the tears in her eyes starting to drip down her face.

She melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the ginger haired witch's neck and pulling her close. The two Wiccan's embraced with smiles on their faces, neither one aware that they were being watched by a pair of wide, shocked eyes.

* * *

When Dawn made her way back down the stairs, she watched as the two witches smiled up at her.

"Hey Dawnie, we were wondering if you wanna watch a movie when we finish the game up?" Tara asked nervously, still trying to cool down from just a few moments prior. She smiled as the teenager approached them, but the brunette girl didn't say anything, she simply looked between the two women in front of her.

"Dawnie, are you alright?" Willow asked, concern growing in her voice. Dawn sunk to her knees and stared at the couple, then she stared more directly at Tara. She sat still for a moment, felt tears well up in her eyes, and threw her arms around her.

The motion surprised the blonde but she recovered after a few moments and hugged her back, though the reason for the embrace was still unknown to her.

"Dawn, what's g-going on? Are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked, pulling back and wiping a few tears out of the younger girl's eyes. Dawn smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing is... Nothing's wrong I'm... I'm not upset... Well I mean I am but... But not for the reason you're going to think... I... Why didn't you guys tell me?" she finally asked.

"T-tell you? Uh... Tell you what?" Tara stammered the words, feeling a sense of fear build up in her chest.

"That you guys are... You know... Together? I mean... You are, right? You aren't like friends with benefits or anything are you? You're really together?" the words surprised both women.

"Dawnie we... How... How did you know?" Willow finally spoke.

"Well... I kinda saw... You guys were kissing and I... I mean I was shocked but... You guys are so cute together!" the sudden squeal of happiness that came from the younger girl surprised both witches.

She threw her arms around both women this time.

"We... We are?" Willow questioned, hesitantly taking her blonde lover's hand in her own when they had pulled back.

"Yes! You guys are adorable! And you were all- wait does Buffy know?" she asked in a rush, speaking like if didn't get the words out quick enough she wouldn't remember them.

"Uh, yes. Buffy knows, I told her when Oz came back for a little while," Willow informed her.

"And you never told me? Come on! If anyone would be excited about this it would be me!" Dawn looked slightly offended, but she still had a smile plastered onto her face.

"I'm sorry Dawn. We did want to tell you, and I'm sorry you had to find out like this," the red haired Wiccan apologized.

"Well I'm glad that I know. I guess I kind of always knew in a way. I mean, you always did seem closer than friends, especially after Oz left, but I never thought that you were actually a couple! Oh my god I'm so happy for you guys!" the teenager rambled on and the two witches couldn't help but laugh, relief flooding through their bodies as they listened to their young friend.

* * *

When Buffy and Riley returned home, they walked slowly inside. The night had been eventful and they'd killed 5 vampires. Both were thoroughly exhausted and planned to simply spend the night together, neither one wanting to bother driving the entire way to Riley's apartment. Buffy shut the door behind them.

"I'll be up in a minute, I'm just going to check on Dawn," she kissed Riley and made her way into the living room, where she was met with a somewhat surprising picture.

Tara and Willow were asleep on the couch, their arms encircled around each other, with Tara's head on Willow's shoulder. Dawn was also asleep in between the two of them, each older woman with an arm around her. The sight was endearing and only made Buffy grin widely, and she knew that Dawn now knew of their relationship.

As they laid there asleep in each other's arms, they truly looked like a family. And, she supposed in a way, they were.

"Coming to bed?" Riley's voice stole the slayer's attention and she turned smiling.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a moment," she promised. She walked into the living room and turned the TV off. She pulled a blanket off the chair and gently laid it overtop of the sleeping trio, then switched off the light. With a final glance at them, she gave one last smile in their direction, then turned and headed up the stairs to bed.


End file.
